You're Still Safe With Me
by RoxyGurl808
Summary: 'I Love her, but after all I've done all I can do is stay away' At least that's what Toby thinks until he gets another message from A. Now in order to protect her he must convince her that he does love her that's the tricky part. Mostly Toby's POV sometimes Spencer but the story starts off as Toby. Spoby please read
1. The Beginning

He knew he had done the unthinkable, the ultimate betrayal. She would never forgive him. He couldn't stand to do this anymore.

"I'm Done no more!" I said

"Well if you really feel that way guess there's no reason to make you but I'm warning you there will be consequences." she stated flatly

"Is there anymore you can possibly take away from me there's nothing left so hell ya im gone I don't ever want to see you again!" I yelled I grabbed my bag I had packed earlier yanked the keys from the table and left. It felt good to be gone for good this time no looking back. I couldn't help but see her face, the look in her eyes.

"I didn't want this to be the last time its not how it was supposed to end, actually I didn't ever want it to end." I thought to myself.

**2 Months later:**

I hadn't heard from any of them since that night. I guess that's good but for some reason I still get the feeling that they are planning something. I was reading the Catcher in the Rye, I knew the book like the back of my hand, but she was connected to it I felt with her when I read it. My phone buzzed, expecting it to be work I ignored it. An hour later I got up to take a shower. I checked my phone, I had a text from unknown:

**You have 2 hours to save her or she's gone forever, I warned you there would be consequences**

**-A**

Crap I didn't even think they would use her, of course thats the perfect thing, perfect revenge. Its all my fault ok think Toby think what do I do.

My phone buzzed again

**Tick-Tock goes the clock, 1 hour left my friend**

**-A**

There was an attachment, I saw a picture of her even all bloody and unconscious she was so beautiful, wait a minute. They wouldn't crap I guess they did . I looked a little closer I know where she was, actually not that far. I ran to my truck and started the ignition. Pretty soon I was close I ran to the area and threw open the door sure enough there she was broken and bleeding.

She looked up and I could tell she was petrified, My heart shattered once more the way she looked at me as if I was there to torture her next. I slowly removed the cloth that was in her mouth.

"W-w-what a-are you doing?"

"Untying you,"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't you die"

"Since when have you cared"

"Always"

"B-but-"

"Shhhh..."

I finally untied her fragile figure and picked her up. I swiftly carried her to the truck and carefully placed her in the seat. When I looked over to see her she had drifted back out of consciousness, I drove back to my apartment and carried her inside. I layed her on the couch and got some wet rags to start to clean up all the blood. As I dabbed her eyes fluttered back open, and I saw pure fear  
"Don't touch me!" she tried to yell but was too weak  
The way she said it stung worse than anything else"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, but you need to be cleaned up"  
"O sure, just like you always keep your promises"  
I could tell she was trying to be sarcastic but her voice cracked as if she was going to cry, the best response I could come up with "I didn't mean to"

"Really you didn't mean to be A it just sort of happened right!"

"Not exactly I'll explain everything in the morning."

"So you can come up with another great lie! I don't think so you either tell me right now or I leave!"

"You can't physically leave because as soon as you stand you're gonna fall"

"Well then I'll gather all the strength I have get out the door and start screaming for help, you know it will look like you beat me or something"

"I'll explain everything just calm down"

"You're not going to touch me until I get the whole story"

and with that I began my heart wrenching tale


	2. The Explanation

**Hey guys thanks for reading the other chapter hope you all enjoyed, its still Toby's POV in case you guys are wondering it was his POV in the last chapter too**

* * *

"Ok, Ok So I guess I should start at the beginning, well Alison always hated me well ever since she learned that I was Jenna's step-brother. Well she made my life completely miserable, One day, well you know the day with the 'accident' She knew Jenna was in there after I had managed to get Jenna out she pulled me to the side and went on about how if I don't take the blame she will not only tell everyone a bunch of lies that well if you ask me I would have believed them but also she knew what Jenna was doing, I knew what would happen if anyone found out so I took the fall. After Alison's body was found and I had come back to Rosewood, I thought things might be different. I tried to befriend Emily but I could tell she was hesitant. After homecoming I couldn't take it no one would even listen to me I was on the run driving around to different places, when I found Mona, actually more she found me. I had driven up to a gas station and gone inside to get some water and food, when I came outside she was waiting for me. She talked about how she had a plan to get back at the girls who had tormented everyone for years and how it was finally their turn to pay for what they had done. I was hesitant at first I never really wanted anyone to get hurt I know I have a reputation for hurting people but honestly I'd only ever hurt two people. She was persistent and promised it was just some revenge and know one would get seriously hurt. I finally caved and asked what do I do. First command was to get close to Emily again. Well we all know how that turned out. So I laid low for a while doing small things that Mona requested. But when you came to my door, she said this is your chance get close to her. After awhile I actually decided you were nice and not the devils little helper. I realized we were both just misunderstood. After the night at the motel I decided I had to talk to Mona this wasn't going to work. Mona laid low for a while I guess I thought she had let me off the hook. Turned out she hadn't I found out you girls were still getting texts and I got angry and went to talk to her. She said and I quote 'You were never off the hook first of all, and second you will do as I say because I don't think your precious little Spencer would want to find out your A' I ignored her and was about to tell you about Mona when she messed up my truck. I was furious, but then when you came to me and were in the truck and you said there were things you couldn't tell me I realized what was going on but before I could say anything you were gone. I knew I had to talk to Mona maybe work something out, believe it or not sometimes she acually can be understanding. Well she said if you can go to the greenhouse and retrieve this box your off the hook. Well I went after I talked you of course at that moment I realized it was a trick and knew I had to do something. Of course I went to the greenhouse ran from Emily, and got hit by Hanna. Remember how you found the phone, well I _'accidently'_ dropped it I meant for you to find it find some answers or something. Well Mona was furious she said that I had to stay away from you. I tried I really did but when you came to me I couldn't help myself next thing I know Mona had messed with my scaffolding. I thought it was all over and done with. And maybe I could finally relax well when Emily came to talk to me about you and 'him' I was genuinely hurt, now at that time I wasn't sure what to believe whether I actually loved you. When I saw 'him' again I was angry and at that point I knew that I loved you and couldn't do anything to hurt you ever again. So I knew the only thing left to do was run away. I laid low for a while but when Mona was revealed I figured everything was done and over with and I could safely come back. I soon realized I was wrong, when you started to flinch when your phone rang I knew something was going on. I went to talk to Mona. She said that she had always been working for someone else and that someone was in charge of everything. Now with this new information I knew I had a couple of options, I could try to defend you or I could 'join' their team again but this time not really 'join' if you know what I mean. I was going to stay with you and fight on your side when I got a text. **I wonder if your lover would like it if she found out you wear a black hoodie? -A** I had no choice I went back with trying to twist every order they gave me a little or at least give you hints about what was going on. That terrible night when you found the pass, I was told after you retrieve the key you are done and I will not ever bother you again that's a promise. So I went not knowing they had set it up so you would find the card to Radley. When I heard your voice I knew I was set up. I ran out and just drove and drove and continued until I came to a small motel. I hadn't received any A messages for a week and I wasn't sure what was going on. I went over to see Mona to make sure she knew I was done. After our little talk I was leaving Rosewood when I saw you, well you were with 'him' I couldn't take it but I knew I had done it you were with him because of me and well I left and rented an apartment. I went about 2 months without hearing anything from A so I figured I was in the clear. But one day I get a message about you and well here we are now." And with that I finished my story and looked in her eyes.

"Spencer-" I was scared that I may not get a response

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review any suggestions for next chapter or anything I will use and give you credit, this was just my take on why Toby did what he did I still haven't come to a reason yet but I believe he's good :) will try to update soon**


	3. Is He Lying?

**Thank You Guys so much for reading hope you are enjoying up to this poing, this chapter is going to be one of the few chapters with Spencers POV hope you guys like it **

* * *

Spencer's POV:  
I took a deep breath, how was I supposed to know whether or not he was lying? Maybe this was just more of that bitches A's plan. I looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact as his story dre to an end. He finished and caught my eyes.

"Spener-" he said as if wondering if I was listening, I didn't know what to say. Should I slap him again or should I try to run? There was so much being thrown at me all at once.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked trying to hold back tears. I had been so good at not crying for the past 2 weeks, and after more than a month of crying at the a thing, that reminded me of him.

"Because I love you, I always have and always will," He answered. I used to be able to look in his eyes and know he was telling me the truth, but now well I don't believe anything anyones says without physical evidence, not even Emily, Hanna, and Aria.

"O sure! Just shut up and let me think for a minute," I retorted trying to be strong was a lot harder that it normally was being so close to him, part of me was saying 'he loves you, he loves you he risked his life to save you' while another was saying 'run, run, run he's gonna pull out a gun at any moment' but the majority of my brain was just simply saying 'hear him out you've heard his story now do you believe it?' I had no idea what to think anymore.

"I'll be back I'm gonna grab some blankets for you," He kindly stated as he walked out of the room.

At that moment I let the tears stream down my face not knowing how long he was going to be gone. I contemplated leaving I knew his loft like the back of my hand. Then I remembered the last part of his story how he said he had not been here for about 2 months he was staying somewhere else. I looked around, I stood up and went to look at his CDs if there was dust on them I knew he hadn't been here because he listens to a different one every night. Sure enough i wiped my finger across the top of the CDs and it was laced with dust. He was telling the truth he loved me he actually loved me he may have been A but this changed everything. I heard him say with a little panic when he walked into the room and I wasn't sitting on the couch

"Spencer are you still here?"

"Ya I am" what did I do know should I continue acting upset and see what he had to say. At that moment I felt a pain in my leg, Oh ya i remembered I just recently got my leg severed with a knife, how could I possibly forget

"Are you ok?" Toby rushed over to help me I guess my face gave it away before I could hide it.

"Ya, ya I'm fine."

"No you're not, here sit you said after I tell my story you'll let me fix you up, well," he said grabbing the wet rag

"Fine, proceed," I winced as he touched my wounds, I hadn't realized it but tears were streaming down my face.

"Spence- are you ok?" his voice was laced with worry

I let out a small laugh "Ya I'm fine."

"No you're not you're crying spencer please what's wrong?" He asked again

"Nothing, I'm just need to get going," I said knowing if I didn't leave soon I would give in to him, I had to get out before I did something stupid

"No, at least spend the night. I don't want you to go back out there because Mona or someone else could still be there."

"Well I don't feel very safe here so I don't think it matters. I'm going to go home and when my mom asks what happened, I'll tell I tripped on my run today." I replied grabbing my bag and walking out the door.  
Right before I leave I hear him say,

"Stay safe, I love you Spencer." There was a mixture of sadness and worry in his voice.

"Goodnight Toby," was all i could conjure up to say before I left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comment any ideas for the next one, I plan on posting it on Saturday so be on the look out for it. I watched Tuesday's episode but I'm not planning on adding any of that stuff in this story, though I may write another fanfiction about that as well if I do I will post that late Saturday/early Sunday. Thanks so much Love you guys :D**


	4. Disappearance

**Hello my Darlings, Heres the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**2 weeks later:**  
Toby's POV-  
it had been about two weeks since I last saw Spencer but I had been paying closer attention to her making sure she was safe, everything seemed normal. I woke up this morning and it seemed just like every other morning I looked at the time and realized I had overslept so I rushed off to work. like clockwork when i got done with work I jumped into my truck I drove over to Rosewood High. Now normally I'll be here about ten minutes before school gets out and I'll watch Spencer go to her car, talk to friends or anything like that. I can't just let something like what happened before, happen again. I saw Spencer walk out of school and straight to her car, she looked a little worried. I watched her put the keys in the ignition and start to drive away. I backed up my car and followed her. She pulled into her driveway and went straight inside. I sat out there for awhile, night was starting to fall so I drove back to my loft and fell asleep.

The next morning I did the same thing. except when I got done with work and went to her school I didn't see her. I noticed Hanna, Emily, and Aria were huddled together talking. Maybe she just went home earlier I thought. I drove around the school looking for her car. Her car wasn't anywhere around here either. Maybe's she went home early or was sick. I drove to her house and then panic started to settle in. Her car wasn't here either. I drove around town I didn't see her car anywhere. I needed to calm down, so I went into the brew and bought a coffee. As I was going to sit down, Mona came up to me.

"Haven't seen you around," she said with a snarky voice  
"Well I have found other things to do that don't involve you."  
"I understand that you have come to a decision and we respect that you just need to know not to share much information."  
"Oops too late." I snap back, even though Spencer hadn't given me a chance to spill all for a matter of fact none of the A-team's secrets but I was going to sooner or later, Mona didn't need to know that it was going to be later.  
"That's what I figured well I'll let you get back to your coffee with Spen-O wait she's not here is she, wonder where she wandered off to." Mona said as she nonchalantly walked out the door.

Then it hit me Spencer wasn't somewhere in town. Mona had her. I jumped up and ran after her. I caught a glimpse of her as she turned the corner, I quickened my pace and grabbed her icy and yanked her into the alley, behind a dumpster.

"So my dear Toby, have you changed your mind realized that you missed us, more specifically me?" I knew Mona had a thing for me thats why I wasn't getting hurt only Spencer was Mona had her ways of convincing the rest of them not to do certain things.

"In your dreams, I don't want anything to do with you and your 'friends' I wish nothing but pain on them. And even more on you" I retorted back, I could tell she didn't like my response.

"So then why are you here Cavanaugh? Did you just wanna spend some time with me in private." She said in a hushed voice and moved her hand up my shirt.

"Sorry to dampen your ego, but I need to know what you did to Spencer because this is getting old and I don't like it, if you're gonna go after someone go after me I'm the one that left not her."

"Oh so she is gone, that's comforting, I was getting worried about a thing like that just wandering around rosewood. By the way Toby do you know who took her because I would love for you to tell them that I truly appreciate what they are doing." Mona turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"I want you to understand something Mona, when I do find her, and when I discover you had something to do with it, let me just say you'll wish you never started to bother Spencer in the first place." I had so much anger building up in my system, I knew I had to let her leave because if she made one more snarky comment I swear I will beat her, even if she is a good actor and convince other people otherwise.

"Well then its a good thing I didn't touch her." She said and she pranced off

I knew where her house was so I drove over there and took the key from her plant outside her door and went in. I looked cautiously through everything, but putting it all back so it looked like I didn't touch it. Spencer wasn't here and there were no clues or anything.

I made my way home and showered, and I was just about to go to sleep when my computer went off.

1 new email:

My hand was shaking as I opened it. It read:  
'**Mona may not have your favourite little bitch but that doesn't mean I don't'**  
**-A**  
I didn't know what to think before I could get too mad. I saw there was a like to a website and I cautiously clicked on it. In a way I regret ever looking back at the screen.

There she was, doll like and unmoving. Her eyes were closed and her clothes were in rags. She had a rag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. I started to notice more that she was inside of a basement like room, and that she was all alone. Luckily, I saw her chest rise and then fall again. I held back a scream and immediately clicked out of the video. My breaths were coming out as pants and I hit myself hard on the temple. How could I be so _stupid? _Of course they would do this their first attempt had blown up in their face they weren't about the let me win.

I looked over at the email address, and of course, it was unknown. This is all my fault, just all my fault. I clenched my fists and started to my door. I didn't care if it was the middle of the night, but I was just going to find who did this.

* * *

**The last 2 paragraphs I must give the credit to my best friend ever she's a super good writer I'm still trying to convice her of that so if you could tell her in the reviews please do. I've started on the next chapter a little but I'm stumped so if you guys have any ideas what so ever please please tell me I could you them. I did start writing another fanfiction but not quite done with that I'll make sure to tell you guys when I finish it. **

**Love you all :D**


	5. Clues

**Hello my lovlies :D, did you watch tonights episode, getting interesting. Ok so I had a sudden burst of ideas and I've written alot for this story. I know I keep saying I'm writing one based on my theory of Toby's death and I am I've started. I even have a name! But I probably willn't be able to work on that story anymore this week, I have like 4 major tests wish me luck :) **

* * *

I circled my car around the neighborhood trying to look for clues. If there was one thing I didn't understand, it was why they took her again. They already tortured her once, so why do it again? These questions kept buzzing inside my head until her school came up to my view. I vaguely remembered that day when I last saw Spencer. It seemed miles away, but if there was one thing I saw, it was that she looked troubled. Confused, I park into the school's entrance, since they didn't bother locking up. I parked my car the last time when I came and I remember seeing Hanna, Emily, and Aria talking together. It was worth a shot asking them what happened. They did look just as frustrated as I am now. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a loud groan. I knew something would happen, I was just too oblivious to understand.

I pulled into a parking spot right in front of the school. I slowly opened the door of my truck and put one foot on the ground. After all those years of sneaking around knowing how to break into the school in the middle of the night was fairly easy. I opened the door and walked into the school, I knew which locker was Spencer's and I walked straight there, once she had told me her combination, in strict confidence she didn't anyone to take her school books, I chuckled at that memory back when things were simple and secrets were unknown, the more I think about it the more I realize some secrets are never meant to be discovered.

Her locker slowly opened and I gazed into it. Immediately I knew something was wrong, her AP French boo had been thrown into the locker as if she was in a hurry. I noticed a small paper sticking out of the book. I pulled out the textbook and opened it. I looked over it was written in a scribbly handwriting:

**rencontrez-moi au grand chêne derrière le banc, seul venez ou vous n'aurez plus des **  
**amis**

I remembered the little bit that Spencer had taught me about French but this was too complex, I took the note out of the book and placed it back in her locker. Gently closing the the door to the locker. I gazed down at the mysterious note, turning it over in my hands. Then I noticed some faint scratches. Now the school was relatively dark, so I couldn't make out what it said. I made my way to the door and opened. Silently reapply the the lock to the door, I walked to the car and turned on my light, The light scratches turned out to be words, I could tell it was Spencers handwriting. I squinted trying to make out the words, '_Meet me at the large oak behind the bench in the dark, come alone or your friends will be gone.' _

I knew I had to talk to the other girls and find out if they knew anything, but I remembered that Spencer had told them about me. Maybe if she had told them about that night then the would be more inclined to believe me. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and gingerly typed on the keys,  
_Em I need to talk get Hanna and Aria and meet at the Park. -T_  
I waited for 10 minutes still no reply I was about to call her when my phone went off:  
_Don't use this number again we don't wanna talk to you_  
My heart sank I knew the girls were the only outlet to finding Spencer and I had to at least get some information. Suddenly an idea hit me, it was cruel but desperate times call for desperate measures. I dug through my glove box till I found the phone. The terrible piece of evidence that I kept meaning to get rid of. Thankfully I still had it. I sent a text to Aria knowing that Emily would get suspicous  
**I want 3 little liars at the edge of town at 10 or you can kiss the last member of your group good bye**  
**-A**

* * *

**Ok First I wanna say I have absolutly no idea how to say anything in French I used some random translator so don't get upset if I got it wrong. I want to clearify, before anyone asks that A message at the very bottom is sent by Toby to Aria but Toby's not doing it to hurt them! Anyone have any idea who took Spencer (I've left clues!) Leave comments, feedback, ideas, you get the idea. If I do end up with time to finish the other story its titled: ****Forever Gone? ****will be about Toby's 'death' my theory. I know this authors note thing is getting really long sorry about that, but if you have any questions about this leave it in the reviews send me a message whatever I'll try my best to awnser, but I'm not giving anything away! :)**

**Love You guys :) **


	6. Ideas

**Hey Darlings thank you for reading and the great reviews heres the next chapter :)**

* * *

****

**I hated doing this but it needed to be done. Send. All I had to do was wait about 30 minutes. I drove up to the hill and parked my car behind some trees. I waited in the darkness of the forest for the 3 others that may be just as worried as I was. ****  
****"****I don't know keep your voice down Han, he-her-it may already be here." Emily said in a hushed tone. I looked at my watch 10 one the dot, I knew I could count on Emily. Look theres no one here I told you we shouldn't have come Spence is prob-" Emily cut her off "Hanna be quiet did you hear that?" I realized I had taken a step forward stepping on a branch. "Ok this is getting kinda creepy lets just go home ok no reason to even be here." Aria started to say but before I could stop myself I started to talk****  
****"****Wait" I said suddenly pulling my hand over my mouth.****  
****"****Who was that?" Asked Aria confused****  
****"****Wait a minute I know that voice" Emily pondered for a minute "TOBY!" she screamed****  
****"****Please don't yell I just need to talk to you guys please just hear me out" I pleaded****  
****"****Hear you out!" Emily said mockingly "You did this! You took her! Where is she? What have you done to her? Why? I thought we were friends! Why Toby? Why? out of all the people Spencer! You broke her what more do you want from her, from us!" Emily's words hurt, worse than any other pain I had ever experienced. ****  
****"****Look Emily, I don't have her thats why you're here, I sent that text. Wait before you say anything I don't know where she is or who took her but I know they are hurting her. You have to believe I would never hurt her intentionally I never meant for any of this to get this far."****  
****"****Well Toby it has so whatever you want you have 30 seconds before we leave"****  
****"****Emily, Aria, Hanna do you guys know anything about Spencer, where she has gone or who contacted her or who." ****  
****"****Actually we were hoping this visit with 'A' would tell us something cause we know nothing." said Hanna, I could tell she wasn't lying because of the look Emily gave her after she started talking it was like 'Don't tell him we don't know anything' ****  
****"****Well if you don't know anything then get on your way." I said urging them to leave, I didn't want them to know I knew ******

**"****Wait minute." Aria said finally speaking up she looked at me suspiciously. "You know something don't you! What do you know?" She demanded ****  
****I couldn't lie to them I already felt terrible and with Emily's eyes staring into me I couldn't lie to them "Well I may know a little." I let on waiting for the response.****  
****"****What do you know!" Hanna demanded****  
****"****Come back to my loft and I'll show you." I offered trying to get them to come I knew they wouldn't believe until they saw the webcam****  
****"****Fine but we are taking our car, and when we say so we are leaving." Emily retorted ******

**Next thing I know I was in my living room logging into my email. I decided I better keep the note from the locker a secret, I scroll through my emails and click on the one that was sent to me I open the link only this time instead of just seeing Spencer there was a person in black hoodie punching her, the sound was terrible but I could tell he was saying something to her but I could clearly make out her screams and the tears pouring down her cheeks. I heard Hanna and Aria gasp behind me. Emily looked at me with tearful eyes. I mouth the words I'm sorry to her and she just nods and brings me in for a hug. ****  
****"****Ok well it looks like shes in a basement. Wait a minute look at the note Favourite, did A spell something wrong. ****  
****"****Thats british spelling for favorite." Hanna muttered****  
****"****How do you know that?" Aria looked at Hanna confused****  
****"****I had a friend who was british about 5 years ago, we were pen pals and he wrote that I remember him putting 'your favourite pen pal' at the end of every letter."****  
****"****Who do we know whose-" Emily started to say****  
****"****Wren!" I yell grabbing my truck keys and walking swiftly to the door****  
****"****Toby come back you can't just-" I didn't let Emily finish I was already shoving my key into the ignition. I drove to his apartment at the edge of town, I practically ransacked the place looking for a clue. Then I found a small sticky note in the trash can. It had an address on it. I recognized it to be Spencer's lake house. ******

**I made my way to the rustic cabin. There was no car but the ground was torn up showing that someone had recently been here. I knew I didn't have much time. I ran inside the house and down the stairs. I flew open the door to the basement.**

* * *

**Hope you loved it or at least liked it, is it good I know its super long sorry, about that. Well please leave feedback ideas questions anything in the reviews. I posted that other story I kept talking about please go read that its called 'Forever Gone?'**

**Love You guys 3**


	7. Trust?

**Hey Guys thanks for reading all of these chapters hope you enjoy them :)**

* * *

It was musty smelling. Then I saw it an empty chair in the middle of the room. There were blood splatters on the floor. My heart sank I wasn't sure what I would find. I didn't know how bad it was be but I was hoping she would at least be here broken tattered but in my arms. There was a paper lying on the chair. it read:  
**A little late, start from scratch no clues this time. Good Luck **  
**-A**  
I kicked the chair over in frustration. 'If I had been a little faster, If I had noticed the clue earlier, if-' Then I saw it, a small blue paper it was stuck to the bottom of the chair, as if it was hidden. I snached it not sure what it was going to say. It simply read:  
**Wren old barn leave tonight -S**  
I knew it was spencers rushed handwriting, I already knew the Wren part. 'Barn' The one on the outskirts of town. Then it clicked, Wren was going to leave her there With no trace that he had done anything, leave her there to die. He knew Wren was smart he also knew the entire team thought he was the lowest in the group in other words the least intelligent. But I can use that to my advantage. Wren and everyone else had no idea Spencer had left the note otherwise it wouldn't have been there. It was still light out and he got into his car. I drove to a coffee shop relatively close to the barn and waited. He couldn't show up before they got there Wren would either turn around and leave or kill her then she would be gone for good.  
I guess I fell asleep because I remember closing my eyes one moment and the next being woken up bye the waitress. I hurried out of the shop looking at my watch 8 it was already 8. I raced over to my car and drove to the barn. It felt like deja vu, there were car tracks that proved that a car had recently been here. I slowly made my way to the old barn, not sure what I would find inside. I got to the door and cracked it open. I could make out footprints in the hay. It had a musty smell and I had to hold back a cough. I followed the footsteps down a hall but then they stopped suddenly. I looked around as to where they continued but they were no where to be seen. i turned back the other way. When I heard a Scream, a scream that broke my heart, Spencers scream, I was frozen for a moment then I suddenly broke into a full fledged sprint.

* * *

**Ok So hope you liked! Any questions, ideas, feedback leave a review I love to hear from you guys.**

**Also check out my other story called: Forever Gone? **

**Love you guys 3**


	8. Found

**Hey My faviorate people ever. First I wanna say thank you so much for reading this I love it when you write me with what you think about the show or my story. So please continue to do that :)**

* * *

I slowly cracked open the door not sure if anyone was in there, I saw Spencer, she looked terrible, her clothes were drenched in blood, her hair was matted, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She turned to face the door and her eyes met mine. I saw her lips mouth the words 'run'. Before I could think someone had pushed me to the ground.  
By instinct I flung around at struggled to break free, then I felt the cold metal of a pole meet the back of my head.  
When I woke up my hands were attached to the back of a chair and my legs were bound. I lifted up my head to see Spencer sitting next to me, too far to whisper but relatively close.  
"I see you're awake" Wren said with a devious smile dancing on his face "How was your- Sleep" He asked with a grin  
"What do you want, keep me, kill me! I don't care but let the poor girl go!" I spat back  
"Poor!" Wren mocked, "She's not poor or innocent shes the opposite, looking for answers 'using people" He glared back at Spencer. "Shes here because she earned it not because of you, you were just a plus we knew we would be able to get both of you together, Now for the fun."  
"Oh Wren, is our little friend awake yet?" Mona said prancing in. "O I guess so, before you do anything darling," she said looking longling at Wren. "Remember we need to know how he found us, hes messing up the plan and we had to adjust, punishment is necessary."  
I glanced over to Spencer who was looking at me, I understood through her gaze she was saying 'Please Please don't tell them about the note.' I answered back with a glance 'I will not promise'  
"Shhh..., Do you hear that Wren? Our friends are trying to communicate. What was that Toby? Lets see did Spencer tell you how, How silly she couldn't have. Unless! Wren look in the boys pockets" She demanded  
With that Wren stuck his hand in my pocket and pulled out the blue sheet. Spencer just started like 'In your pocket really!'  
"Interesting lets see, 'S' who ever could that be?" Mona walked over to Spencer and with that pulled out a mirror from her pocket. Mona smashed the mirror on her head and the shards fell down. With that Mona grabbed both of spencers already ripped up hands, placed a little glass in both of them and squeezed them.  
"Next time you may not share private information." I could see the blood from Spencers hands trickling to the floor.

"Ok Wren thats enough for now" Mona said letting go of Spencers hands "lets go." She said with a certain coo in her voice. I knew she was with Wren, and when I say with Wren I think you know what I mean. I knew we would have five minutes before they started watching us again. Mona closed the door behind her. During the last 10 minutes I had been able to weasel my way out of the rope that bound my hands and legs, I quickly slid out and over to Spencer. She didn't say a word I untied her, she was bound around her waist and neck. Her legs were tied to the bottom of the chair. I scooped her into my arms and made a break for the window. As soon as I got through I race to my truck. I had hid it in the trees so it wouldn't be found. I placed Spencer into the back of the car and hopped in the front. As quickly as I could I pressed my foot to the gas and raced off. I could hear yelling but I kept driving.

* * *

**YES Spencers safe with Toby! But with A around no ones safe...**

**I'm having so much fun with this story. Ok so if you guys read my other story I know theres only 2 chapters but unless I get some serious ideas for that story im gonna end it so please help because I dont wanna kill a story. **

**I was thinking of doing a Haleb story-Yes, No? I need opinions**

**Love you guys to the moon and back ;) ∞ (sorry i had to do that) ∞∞∞∞ ok im done **


	9. All is Forgiven

**Heyy Guys :) thanks for all the great reviews hope you love this chapter**

* * *

I knew very well that I couldn't take her back into Rosewood. Because next time the team found her or me for that matter they would be out for blood. I sent Emily a text, _I got her we are safe gonna spend a few nights at a hotel for safety, share more later. Cover for us thanks. -T_  
It was about 11 and everything seemed to hit me at once. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the past I don't know how many days. I went into the lobby and rented a room. When I got back to the car I saw Spencer sitting in the back. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her tiny legs. I slowly opened her door. she didn't move but I could tell she had tightened her grip around her legs. I picked her up without much difficulty and carried her inside. After closing the door behind me I was about to ask her if she needed anything.  
"Sp-" I was cut off  
"Thank you" she muffled out "I'm sorry for doing this to you." Her eyes looked like big, as she waited for a response  
"Spencer, I've done this, if it weren't for me you would be in your bedroom all nice and warm, instead of here in this room with me. I know you still hate me and I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I don't des-"  
"Stop it," she had gone from whispering to full on talking "If any of those times when Alison was about to do something if I had stopped her from teasing Mona, or that terrible night, none of this would have happened. Mona wouldn't be trying to kill _you_ everytime she gets a chance. You're life would have never have been the living hell it was or still is. You would be able to get all the jobs you wanted in Rosewood. You-" She broke into sobs and buried her head into her legs.  
I sat down next to her on the bed not sure what to do next. I painfully agreed with everything she had said but one thing stuck out to me. Mona kept trying to kill me everytime she got the chance nothing about how she was trying to kill her.  
"Spence, All that stuff would have been great but my life would never have been complete because I would not be here with you, and as for Mona she's not trying to kill me shes trying to hurt you.  
"Don't you see I should already be gone the world would be ten times better if I wasn't here." She said almost yelling. She buried her head back into her legs.  
"Spence...Spence," she didn't look up to me. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "Spencer, look, I don't care if Mona is trying to kill me. I'm more worried about you. I don't want you to be hurt at all." She turned her chin out of my grasp.  
"I don't care, just please stop pretending to care." Silent tears were running down her face, and my heart shattered.  
"What makes you think I'm pretending? Spence, I do everything I do for you, and only for you. Please, Spencer, I love you."  
She stared wide eyed at me. "After all that we've been through, you still love me?" She asked quietly. I nodded, and before I could say anything more I felt her soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and she leaned in closer. Her hands clutched the front of my shirt tightly and my hands dug deeper into her waist. She pulled away from me and smiled. Her head was soon buried into my chest.  
"Thank you," she muffled out.  
I kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you."

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me **

**Also please I think you may have misunderstood my authors note in my last chapter. I have another story out in the fanfiction site called 'Forever Gone?' I'm really stuck and have no idea what to write next I need advice one either how to end it or continue. Please read and help me :)**

**Love you guys **


	10. Crushed

**Heyyy guys who loved the Finale? MEEE it was soo good and Spoby :) hahha told you guys he was good well hope you love this chapter as much as you seem to love the other ones.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Thank you," she muffled out.

I kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you."

I took a deep breath and went over the last few moment, I was pulled out of my daydream when a scared voice said "Toby- umm"

"I looked down at her gorgeous face, then I saw it. THe red liquid was still slowly coming from her side. I gently laid her down and got some rags. She winced at the touch but didn't tell me to stop. Finally after wiping all the blood of of her and bandaging up her hands, and her side. I slide off her shirt, it was drenched in blood.

"Here" I said pulling off my shirt "wear this". I could have sworn a little smile flashed across her face, but if was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Thanks," she said quietly. There was a long silence after that so then I looked toward her and saw that she was asleep. I chuckle and lay down next to her, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep too.

The first thing I think when I wake up is that it's cold. Then I realize that I'm shirtless. I let my hand feel both sides of me and realize that it's empty.

And cold.

My eyes snap open and look around for where Spencer could be. When I see she's not on the bed I get up and check all around the motel room. When it's for certain that she's not anywhere in sight, I kick down a nearby chair and scream my frustration out. We were almost there, she almost fully trusted me. I sit down on the couch and put my head into my hands. I open my fingers so I can see a little bit outside and my eyes travel to the coffee table in front of me. Something catches my eye. It's a little notepad that the motel usually provides, but on the first sheet of the paper is Mona's loopy handwriting. I snatched It read:

_So, you think that you can get away that easily? I know everything you do, I see every move you make. Your little Spencer gets closer and closer to her death everyday with you. Don't worry, I'll be here, waiting._

_~Mona_

* * *

_~Spencer's POV~_

I woke up to dark. And cold. I tried to pull my arms into my body so that I wouldn't feel so cold, but I realized I couldn't move them. I tugged harder and harder and tried to move my feet, but I realized that they were stuck too. I wanted to scream, but I realized I couldn't say anything. Then something inside my mind clicked. I knew how this felt all too well. Heck, I was in this situation many times before. So, instead of freaking out like the many times before, I calmed myself down and tried to think.

I sighed and looked around, there was a musty smell lingering in the air and I could barely see anything. I heard two familiar voices at the door.

"She's in here" Mona wispered

"Is she awake yet?" Wren replied back

"I''m not sure" I decided I might as well play 'unconscious'

I heard the door creak open "Look shes still out of it"

"Mona, what are we gonna do about 'him'"

"O Toby you mean, why yes hes done a great job so far acting and all, he deserves an award. She must really believe that he ever cared" The words sent a pang to my heart. Was Toby really just helping them the whole time was this just their plan. I so didn't want to believe it, but I had no reason not to. I mean Toby had been lying for so long. I shouldn't even be surprised.

After a little while I guess Mona just supposed I was awake. "Hello Spencer, missed me? Well I think I'll let you off this time. But let this be a warning that if you try to do anything again I will see to it personally that you well you get the point. Also give your buddy Toby a message 'He better not pull anymore stunts because we are watching him and he still belongs to us'" Mona said with a smile.

Next thing I know I was in a car being driven back to the motel. I was dropped off by the room I was in last night. There was no other way to get anywhere and my clothes were still here. So I knocked

* * *

**Did you like? **

**~Ok I really wanna share my new thoery. Ok so maybe theres like 2 A teams but they are like really working together at least they think they are so one is: Alison, Mona, Toby, and Spencer and they are acting like they hate the girls but really they are helping the girls and the other team is: Wildon, Jenna, Shana, and Melissa. the second team is the evil team **

**If you agree or wanna talk to about this theory message me I would love to discuss**

**~Also I really wanna do a new fanfiction but I need ideas so message me and tell me what you think I should do? I will most definatly give you credit**

**Love you guys **


	11. Trust? Um No

**I'm so sorry I know its been forever but in my defence I've been sooo busy well enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Weird... No one answered the door. I tried again. Still, no answer. I groaned out loud. If the room wasn't open then I have no where else to go! I don't even know where I am now, and to top it all off, Mona and Wren left with their car already. I pulled at the handle.

Locked.

"Ugh!" I started to kick the door. I never stopped until my foot hurt, then realizing it was no use, I sat down. I thought it all carefully in my head.

Toby was faking all along. He still worked for Mona. He really did pretend to care. I started to cry. I never cried this much, but knowing that everything he said and did were lies, I didn't know what to do. I was so lost. And to ever believe that I was willing to actually forgive him, and actually want to start all over again. I let out a bitter laugh. What was I thinking? I don't live in a fairy tale. Toby was never a prince. I was never a princess.

I laid my head on the front of the door. Where was I going to go now? I held my hands to my head. What was I going to do? My hands fell to my sides, and I felt something sharp. I looked down to see what I hit, and saw it was a bobby pin. Not knowing my luck, I picked it up and wondered if the trick of opening a door with a bobby pin actually worked. I was all out of ideas so I tried it.

_Click._

I refrained myself from jumping up and down as I entered the room. I didn't know what I was expecting but when I entered the room my heart sank. Empty.

~Toby's POV~

I could have sworn that was Mona's car that just drove out of the parking lot. I had looked everywhere and still no sign of her no clues like Mona usually left, I was becoming extremely worried. As I parked the car I slammed my door in total frustration. I went to go open the door but it was already unlocked. I opened the door to find a distraught Spencer sitting on the bed. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Her checks were tearstained. She stammered out the word "Why" and started sobbing. I took a step forward, and tried to embrace her but she pulled away.

"Don't" She whimpered out. By this time I was extremely confused I thought we had made a step forward.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act all innocent, I can't believe I almost trusted you again." My heart jumped a little, she almost trusted me, what happened?

"What are you talking about?"

"You-You've been helping- None of this all lies, Mona said she-" She burst into tears and ran for the door. Thank God for my quick reflects as she was about to turn the doorknob.

"Look I don't know what Mona told you, but you're not leaving my sight because everytime I close my eyes you're gone! I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you. Especially if it was my fault. So whatever Mona is telling you, you can choose to believe lies. I've tried to prove that I'm not them and I'm on your side. But you're staying." I look down at her tear soaked face, my eyes follow her as she walked across the room and curled up in a chair. When I thought she was asleep I walked over to the bed and let the tears flow.

Suddenly my phone broke the silence. I quickly opened praying Spencer was still asleep.

"Hello"

"Nice to hear your still around Toby."

"What do you want Mona?"

"Just wanted to check in. Did your precious little girl make it home safely?"

"Just so you know shes not going to leave my sight and if you lay another finger on then I swear that you will be taking your last breaths. You know what i'm capable of don't thing you want to go there Mona."

She sound a little taken back in her response. "You know what I'm capable of too. How is she taking the news?"

"What news?"

"Just the fact that you're still helping us and everything you do it because we told you to. In other words she thinks you're still with us. Well I'll see you soon. Goodbye Toby."

"See you soon?" I kept running over that statement in my head. She knew I wasn't coming. Then it hit me. Mona's coming after us. I look over at Spencer. She's staring at me. "Come on." I say with a harshness in my voice "We are leaving"

"Are you going to take me home"

"Its not safe"

"Since when have you cared about my safety?" her words stung.

"I always have now come on."

"You'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming!"

"Fine we will stay" Did she know that Mona was on her way? I wondered. I did my best to barricade the door.

'Why even stop her, or do you just wanna kill me yourself. Enough of the act Toby I know you're still with her so do whatever you want to do."

* * *

**You like? Please Please Please post ideas I'm almost done with the next chapter but I'm stummped helpppp any ideas?**

**I have another fanfic called- 'Forever Gone?' and I am having terrible writers block on that story so help would be great pleasee**

**One last thing I found 's sister page: I have written a story on there its under the same name if you could go read it that would be awsome **

**Love you guys so much **


	12. Someone's Coming

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews :) I love them please enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

"It's been four hours, Toby. When can we go home?" I looked out the window for the hundredth time. I was so sure Mona was coming.

"No, it's not safe," I say, "Just a little longer."

"Why are we even waiting? You never told me anything."

"Well, it's complicated," Lie. I hear the sound of Spencer's chair scratching the floor. She got up and started to the door.

"Look, it it's complicated I don't want to be a part of it." Her hand was on the handle. "You either tell me what's going on, or I'll leave." Her eyes made it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Mona is on her way here." She made an 'are you serious?' face. "Yes I'm serious! Look, I'm not for certain, but I'm pretty sure she's coming."

"Look, just save me all the drama. kill, hurt or whatever the hell you're gonna do to me now, okay? I'm done playing these games." She looked pretty worked up. She twisted her hand, opening the door knob. I got up and slammed my body on the door. I put my hand on her shoulders.

'Don't leave, you're still safe with me. Please, trust me." She looked a bit taken back. She stared at me and then walked back to the bed. She laid down. Her mocha-brown eyes stared at me while I continued to look out the window.

"Crap" I swear under my breathe "Spencer get into the coat closet and stay there until I say to get out."

"But-"

"Get in now" I didn't want to scare her but I had her face turned whitish and she just stared at me "Look, Mona's coming and you need to get into the closet and act like well you're not here." She turned around and walked into the closet she gave me a sympathetic look. I bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. "It will be ok I promise." She sighed and looked at me with her brown eyes bigger than ever.

"Just, well stay safe, please."

I slowly shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. waiting. There was a scratching on the door and I saw the knob turn. I straightened up and all the muscles in my body tensed up. The door opened and the figure was in a black hoodie and turned just enough so I couldn't see its face. It slowly closed the door and turned its head to look at me.

Slowly the hooded figure raised its head and looked at me.

"We need you to prove you're not with her, you're not in love with her. I don't know what you did but I hope you didn't chase her after she went running off. Moving on you have 5 hours to decide what side you're on then we are done with you." I figure stared right into me.

It wasn't Mona

* * *

**Like? **

**I need ideas please please please comment any ideas I am so open to them. Also check out my story on I'm under the same user: Roxygurl808**

**Love You sooooooo much **


	13. Keep you safe

**HI! I realized that the PLL Fanfic feed is slowing down and I wanted to help prevent that :) So I updated faster  
Enjoy **

* * *

"Jenna" I hissed "You-You're a part of this?" I was enraged. She was part of them to. "Get out now!" I was on the verge of yelling

"Oh Toby, we're family. You belong with us. We except you, You know Spencer doesn't care if she even cared or trusted you she would have told you about A"

"I don't know what Mona's told you but I'm not coming back and especially with you!" My voice flared with anger

"Mona really Ha. Mona happens to be doing a job for me right now. I would inform you but I don't want you to warn your little lovebird."

"Get Out Now!" I screamed standing up and just about to shove her out the door.

"Toby, chose wisely, people of higher power will not like it if you decline this, she's giving you a second chance don't blow it." Jenna said. Her voice was varying between legitimate worry and snarkiness. But with this new information millions of questions came to my mind. But before I could say anything the door shut and I stood silent for a minute.

"She's gone" I said and opened the door to the closet slowly. I looked down to the figure huddled in the farthest corner of the closet. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks, but she was trying to keep them in and look stronger. Standing up and walking to the side of the bed, she didn't speak.

I could tell she was thinking, I was just about to talk when she stood up

"Take me home"

"What-you know its not safe"

"I don't care I wanna go home and you need to prove the Mona you're on her side."

"I'm not on her side, don't you see I'm on your side I'm protecting yo-"

"I know! but doing that is going to get you killed and I'd rather have you alive then well not alive. So either you take me home or I'm gonna walk."

"Ok Lets go."

My car turned into her driveway. She turned to look at me.

"Thank you," Her voice seemed to have a sort of sadness to it. "Goodbye Toby." She choked out and ran to her door.

"Spencer Wait!" I chased after her "I'm not letting you stay here alone."

"I will not be alone the girls are on their way over."

"Let me stay until they show up."  
"Toby! You need to leave."

~Spencer's POV~

Does he not understand Mona is probably watching him right now, does he realize that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he got hurt.

"Spencer, It will be fine just for a few minutes"

"Leave!"

"No!"

Just then I see a red car pull up down the street, and a familiar face comes out of it

"Hi Spencer" He yelled

* * *

**Who do you think Is calling Spencer? I want your ideas and thoughts! **

**Imporant things:**

**~I was thinking that I need a cover for my story so if your interested in making me one private message me and i'll talk to you**

**~I have written a lot of one-shots and I don't know if I should post them...thoughts?**

**~I really want more reviews soo review :)**

**~Visit my site on please, my profile is roxygurl808 (just like this one)**

**~I still need ideas for this story **

**~and as always I you guys so much :)**


	14. Alex

**I am beyond sorry I truly ment to post this a while ago but I got so busy then my laptop broke then I cried. But please enjoy. I hope I don't loose my followers cause im sorry I am writing a new Spoby story if you want to read, please tell me thanks**

* * *

"Hi Spencer"

I couldn't believe my eyes, after he had just disappeared all those years ago. And here he was smiling brightly.

"Spencer who is that?" I could here the twinge of jealousy in his voice. At that moment I knew exactly how to make him leave and stay safe. It felt like a terrible idea, but I wasn't about to let Mona, Wren, or Jenna kill him for protecting me. Then couldn't know he was currently with me.

"Uh...Toby, I don't know how to say this, but while you were gone...I Uh kinda met up with my ex boyfriend Alex and we well bonded again...You know while you were gone...and well we hooked up." I looked up and prayed that he believed me., just then Alex walked up to us.

"Nice to see you again, I've missed you-" before he could say anything else Toby's fist had flown into his face..

"Don't even think about ever calling me again" I knew Toby was incredibly, and it hurt so much to know I had just caused that, after everything he had done for me. So as soon as his truck pulled out of the driveway, I ran towards my house, tears already gathering in my eyes. Completely forgetting Alex was still there he grabbed my wrist

"Care to explain?"

"Please don't come see me again Alex, I'm sorry that Toby punched you, it will not happen again" and with that I slammed the door in his face, and ran up the stairs. Only to find Emily, Aria, and Hanna waiting for me.

"Spencer!" Aria exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Em asked her voice was full of love and concern. It reminded me of Toby, everything seemed to be reminding me of him, and with that I broke down in their arms and cried. They just held me.

* * *

**Whats ya think? was that a good idea on Spencers part. Will toby figure out whats going on? I promise I will update soon (Ill update faster if I get more reviews ;)**


	15. The Drive

**First I wanna say Im soo sorry because I didn't realize how short the last chapter was. So I updated as fast as I could :)**

**Second, I hate to say this but im soo happy wildon is dead :/ also does Toby know what Spencer did to his moms grave?idk (this is all from the show not my story)**

* * *

~Toby's POV~

I was passing the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign when I looked over and saw her phone sitting on the seat next to me. I pull over to the side of the road, and open it. Scrolling through her contacts I was surprised not to find an Alex. Setting her phone down, It started to ring, unknown caller. Rejecting the call, I threw it down on the seat next to me. .

The more I thought about the more angry I became with myself, It wasn't her fault, she had thought I had abandoned her when she needed me most. Of course she had found someone to comfort her, it just happened to be that guy. And that guy made my veins pulse with anger, I couldn't stand the thought of another mans arms wrapped around Spencers waist. I guess I can't really blame her, or the guy. Shes beautiful I mean I couldn't believe she was mine and all I did was hurt her. Some low life scum was sure to come a win her heart and take her out of her misery. But why did seem so confused, I shook the thought of and continued to drive.

~Spencer's POV~

"You sure you'll be ok here alone tonight?" Aria asked in a worried voice

"Ya, I'm sure, thanks for asking though," I fake reassuring smile as they walk out the door. My laptop screen lights up:

**Smart on you to sent him away honey. Now the only person who has to get hurt is you. See you soon -A**

With that message I felt my throat tighten. I was scared. Every time in the past I had been scared I had someone to cry into, to rest my shoulder on, someone who would comfort me and reassure me that I would be safe. The realization that I had pushed that one person, who was willing to stand up for me and give anything for me. And in return, what had I done? Hurt him, sent him away.

Tears slipped from my eyes. Curling up on my bed I cried.

~Toby's POV~

I pulled up to a motel and took a deep breath. I went through everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. Breaking me from my thoughts was, Spencer's phone again. I let it ring, Very tempted to answer but i decided i better not. Then It buzzed saying new voice mail. Before I was able to grab it if buzzed again, this time it was a text.:

**Spencer, please call me. We need to talk**

**-Alex**

The number matched the callers number. I picked up her phone and dialed her voice mail.

"**One new voicemail:"**

"**Spencer. Hi its Alex. I don't mean to come off rude, but what just happened. I walked over to say hi to you and some guy hits me in the face, then yells at you. I know you told me not to call you again. But I think I deserve an explanation as to why that guy punched me.-"**

The message continued but I couldn't bare to listen to anymore. I laughed at my stupidity. Spencer had done this once before, with that bastard, Wren. How had I not seen this before?

I backed out of my parking spot and drove back to her house.

By the time I pulled up to her house the sky was pitch black. I grabbed the key she keeps behind her plant. Unlocking the door I slowly make my way up the stairs.

* * *

**I don't wanna end this story but I need some more ideas on problems and what not, cause idk help help help my darlings :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :)**


	16. Betrayal

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

What I did not expect was Alex. Alex and Spencer together surrounding the dining table, talking in hushed voices.

"Really? That's your plan?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. There's nothing else. Just please? Please do this for me." came her reply. That's when my heart broke, because Spencer was begging, and she never begged for me.

"I don't know. I don't want to be caught up in this business. What if I-"

I cleared my throat.

Spencer quickly turned around and looked at me with bulging eyes. "Toby? Is that you? Get out!"

"Yeah, man. You're not wanted here," Alex smirked. I had to reduce the urge to punch him again, but I think my chest was about to explode.

"Spencer?" I asked and my voice started to break. "Why would you do this to me after everything I've done for you? All this time I could have left you on the streets, but I didn't. You could have been dead for now if it wasn't for me." She started to cry. "I can't believe I ever loved you, I just can't stand this mess anymore. You want me to leave? I'll be glad to." I tried to show the most look of hatred I could muster, and before I could hear what she had to say, I left with the slam of the front door.

_~Spencer's POV~_

I started crying really hard. Toby was right, he was just so right. That's why I had to do this. He couldn't be left in the battle field just because of me.

"Alex," I said hoarsely, "Alex, you are not to tell anybody anything. Understand? And thank you, by the way, thank you so much."

He patted me gently on the shoulder, "Hey Spencer, it's okay. It will get better. I'm glad I could help." And with that Alex walked out the door. I felt the hot tears burning on my cheeks. What Toby had said stung, I leisurely made my way up the stairs and fell into my bed. I was too tired to cry. I practically just passed out on my pillows.

_~Toby's POV~_

The rain hit my windshield as I drove. Slowly passing the Rosewood sign once again, this time there was no way I was turning back, if that was how she was going to act then I was done, he couldn't take it anymore, after everything I had done for her, If anyone was listening to me right now I might sound selfish but I don't really care anymore, she never really cared, just using me that's what she was doing. "Good job Ali!" I shout to no one and at that point I now I lost it and I pulled over to the side of the road turned off the engine and let the tears stream down my face.

* * *

**I want to apologize again, because I meant to update sooner, this was supposed to be a longer chapter I don't know if that worked or not.**

**I really really really need ideas pleaseee Im kinda stumped on what to do next**

**REVIEW! please I love them and Ill try to reply to questions **


	17. That Place

**The entire idea of this chapter came from a guest's review. I'm not quite sure who they are but they have the credit. THANK you soooo much **

* * *

~Toby's POV~

I knew if I drove anymore I might just end up running off the road so I went to the one place that calmed me down, the one place that reminded me of her, not whoever I saw earlier that wasn't who she was, or at least I didn't think it was.

I parked my truck in the brush and made my way to the top of the hill. Looking out on the sleepy city below my mind seemed to wander,

~Flashback~

"Spencer, where are you." I called as I stepped out of my truck.

"Thank God its you!" She said running up to me and practically jumping on me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's-well, nothing. Forget I said anything. So how was your day."  
"Don't try to change the subject. Is this about Mona again. She's locked up and no one will hurt you. And they couldn't if they tried." I said wrapping my arms around her as we sat on the rock and gazed out at the sparkling city.

"I love knowing that." She said as she gazed up at me.

It must have been an hour that we sat there in silence. I felt her breathing slowly come to a steady pace and I carried her back to her car. I softly set her down in the passenger seat then went to move my truck to an area more covered in trees, where no one would find it.

When came back, she was gone. There was no trace of her. Panic filled my heart and i immediatly started screaming her name.

"SPENCER! SPENCE! SPENCER!" I continued to yell frantically as I ran back to the open area. I took a moment to breathe when I heard

"Toby, Toby! Toby where are you." I heard a sob emit from her voice and I ran to the small opening in the forest to find her curled up sobbing. This was a side of herself she never let anyone see, and a side I hated to see.

I sunk down to her and covered my arms around her.

"Shhhhh..." I cooed in her ear "What happened?"

"You-I- Couldn't- Uhh- find- you- then- panic -and" with that she burst into tears.

I carried her to her car for the second time that night. By the time I had found the car and set her down, she was apologizing and laughing at herself for being so stupid.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't have freaked out. I must look like a freak right now."

"I think its cute"

"Oh shut up" she said laughing.

And with that I drove her home.

~Present~

but before I could immerse myself in my thoughts I heard a noise. Turning around I saw the lights of a car, quickly I jolted up at walked over to a tree covered area.

The figure walked forward, seemingly sleepy and distressed. The person walked dangerously close to the side of the cliff I saw her hair flutter behind her in the wind as she inched closer and closer. I stepped closer to get a better look when a tree branch snapped beneath my feet. She turned her head the opposite direction then facing me. I caught a glimpse of her eyes and I knew exactly who it was. She must not have seen me because she took one step closer to the edge and I noticed her feet were balancing on the edge. Before I could stop myself I bolted towards her and as she took the final step I latched my arm around her waist and held it there for a moment.

Relieved that I had caught her, I pulled her up and let her stand on the solid ground.

I kept my hands locked tightly around her back as I kept her steady, slowly i turned her so she was facing me.

"What on earth are you doing?"

* * *

**You Like?**

**Ok sooo I promise I will be updateing this super soon cause I'm like stocked to write it. And I can't wait for your guys reviews.**

**Also I'm writing a story with my friend, (same friend who has helped me on a couple of stories) but we just finished the first chapter, and I was wondering if you guys would be willing to read it. If so I'm gonna post it on **

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH **


	18. Lets go

**ENJOY **

* * *

"Help me, help me," she started to sob.

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Why? Did it really have to end this way?"

"Please, please, Toby. You're my only hope."

"Why? What is suddenly so terrible?"

"I helped her, I helped her."

"Helped who?"

She walked over to the nearest rock, sat down and buried her head in her hands. "What have I become?" She questioned

"Honestly. You've become kind of a bitch."

"No, Toby. I mean what have I done? What have I done?"

I sat down next to her, "Wait, what? What did you do?"

"You don't understand, Toby. I just can't do this anymore."

"What suddenly changed your mind?"

"I just understand now. What I've done is terrible"

I took her face in my hands. "What did you do?"

"No, no," she sobbed.

"Tell me! I said loudly, and pounded my fist on the rock.

"I-if I do you-you're going to judge me," she trembled, "and I can't ha- have that, Toby."

"Don't you think i judged you enough?"

"You do have a point there." She laughed,

"Well then?" I said gently, "What did you do?"

She wiped a tear off her cheek, "I-Remember the thing, with Melissa. Remember how we always agreed never to go that far. Well I kinda messed up."

"Wait, You didn't, did you?" I stared at her, when she looked down at her lap I knew "You did! How could you. After everything I never thought you were this bad." I said standing up and running my hands through my hair.

"I know. Gosh. Toby I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. Its just, she was so. And she had just. Then I just told her. Next thing I know, I was telling her everything. As soon as she walked out the door I drove over here. Toby I can't take it anymore. I've done terrible things but this is probably the worst. And-I just can't anymore." She broke into tears.

"Okay. Okay." I repeated as I stood up and paced back and forth. "This can be fixed, right. I mean how fast does Melissa work? What am I saying, she's been planning this for so long." I stated to myself aloud.

"Look Toby, I am truly sorry and I want to fix this I need help. Please, I'm not asking you to even start to forgive me just please.

"What did you think jumping off this cliff would do? What if I hadn't been here?"

"Then there would be no chance. Toby what if we are too late? What if-"

"No! Don't say it. It can't, it just can't" I sunk down onto a rock."

She took in a deep breath "Okay. Lets think, where would Melissa go?"

"Well obviously out of town. Some where no one would think she would go." I sighed. "This is hopeless.

"Wait no. Toby I got it." She ran over to her car and jumped into the drivers seat. "Well are you coming?"

I opened the car door but hesitated getting in. Before I could say anything

"I know you don't trust me, but you know what will happen if you don't get in the car. We need to move now. So either you get in or I am going to have to try to fix this on my own."

I had no response. I had no reason to trust her, but I had been in her position before, wanting so badly for even the tiniest amount of trust. So I solemnly climbed into her car and let her drive us to an old barn.

"Just curious, but do u have a plan?" I asked her starting to get a little nervous.

"Let me ask you this, the last couple of 'Heroic' acts that you pulled, did you have a plan?"

"Well-not really"

"This is practically the same thing, except we are dealing with the devil herself."

"Ok." I sighed and opened the car door. "Lets go"

"Toby, I'm so sorry."

"I know now lets go, come on" I said as I made my way into the old barn.

* * *

**LIKE?  
Any ideas about:  
~Who is the girl?  
~What is Melissa doing?**

**As always if you have ideas or questions for the following chapters then review :) I really really love your reviews they make me smile  
And lastly I kinda wanna start a new story but I need ideas so please I'm open for anything  
P.S. the next chapter will be out within a week (faster depending on how many reviews)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH **


	19. Inside the Barn

**I'm so so so sorry I took me way to long to write this and its short but I hope you like it :) I'll try to write faster**

* * *

~Spencer's POV~

"Melissa? Is that you?" I asked, lying in my bed. My eyes burned from my tears and I scanned my doorway looking for the brunette. Before I woke up, there was a loud banging noise on my door, and it was the same as Melissa used to do when we were kids. I slowly sat up, and saw her standing with her back faced to me in the hallway. "Melissa, please go and leave me alone. I really don't want anything to do with you right now." She didn't move though. "Melissa!" I screamed. Then I saw her raise her hand. And in her hand was a knife.

"Wait what are you doing?" I backed away towards what I thought was my room only to have my back hit a wall. "Melissa! Stop!" I felt sweat beading on my forehead as I searched the dark hallway for an escape. I was able to make out the stairs and before I could contemplate what to do, I felt my feet sprint to the staircase only to trip over, Melissas feet and the last thing I remembered was hitting the hardwood floor.

~Tobys POV~

As I walked towards the barn an eerie feeling washed over me,. "You sure she is here?"

"Ya, almost positive."

Before I could say anything else I heard a door squeak. Sure enough I saw Melissa walking back into the barn.

"Toby" She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree

"We need a plan." She took in a deep breath "Ok I'll walk in, because she will not think anything of it if I come in. I can tell her there was a problem with one of the girls and then ask if I could speak to her outside. While I'm doing that, you are going to need to go hide down the hallway or something. Because once I take her out the door, I'll leave it open so it will not squeak when you go inside. You get her and you get out. Get back to the truck and set her in the backseat. Depending on whether not Melissa has figured out what has happened will depend on if you will wait for me. If after waiting for 10 minutes, if I'm not back in the car you need to leave.

"I'm not just going to leave you, you know she will kill you." I answered back

"Toby, You're too forgiving, not too long ago you were saying you hated me and know this." I saw a genuine smile, something I hadn't seen since who knows when.

"Well we should get going" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. Once we got into the barn she walked in front, "Stick to the plan no matter what, got it"

"Got it." I whisper back. The straw crushed under my feet and when we got to the door I peered in. I couldn't see a person but I hear Melissa screaming and there was what looked like fresh blood scattered on the straw.

"I know it hurts to look at this but you know what you have to do, don't waste time."

She was right, it hurt to see the blood and the mess, and the picture in my head of what was happening in the room was absolutely terrifying. I prayed that it wasn't as bad as I thought. My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?' Melissa screamed

She gave me one last look, and it was one of those looks that is telling you a million things at once. And with that I hide behind a pillar, right by the door. I could still hear clearly.

"Its me." She answered in her bravest voice.

I heard the door creak open and Melissa's voice say "How can I help you, Mona."

* * *

**Was anyone surprised that it was Mona? I thought it would be interesting. Ideas for the next chapter? anyone Im running out. Pleaseee help me **

**anyway I love you guys  
~Nina **


End file.
